


The importance of reciprocating

by eanard



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: It’s not enough to appreciate someone, you have to show it. You have to show it because if not, how will the other person know?





	The importance of reciprocating

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble i started before going to sleep, i think? i did it because i felt i was stuck and couldn't write anything. y'know, to warm up and stuff.

Cha Hakyeon was in love with Jung Taekwoon. Cha Hakyeon confessed to Jung Taekwoon. Cha Hakyeon and Jung Taekwoon were in a relationship. Cha Hakyeon and Jung Taekwoon broke up. Cha Hakyeon isn’t seeing anyone anymore.

Nobody knows how they came to be (not even themselves, probably). Hakyeon is like the sun, caring and warm. Taekwoon is like the moon, quiet and cold. It’s a combination that was destined to clash since day one. Hakyeon showed too much affection. Taekwoon did not. A smile was returned with a glare, a hug was rejected with disgust, a kiss was interrupted with a cough. They didn’t even once hold hands outside of their apartments. Hakyeon never got a picture with his boyfriend, barely just capturing a glimpse of his back. He silently forgave Taekwoon without resentment. It was alright. He knew the boy had his reasons for being like that, he respected it. He didn’t need to have evidence to know his feelings were reciprocated, them dating was proof enough.

Their routine didn’t last for long. Hakyeon broke up with Taekwoon on the day of their one year anniversary, who only he seemed to remember.

Taekwoon didn’t even try to stop him.

It’s not enough to appreciate someone, you have to show it. You have to show it because if not, how will the other person know?

That was Taekwoon’s biggest mistake.


End file.
